Image of the Week Archive 2016
Image of the Week Hall of Fame for 2016 Halls of Fame for 2015, 2017, 2018, 2019 and 2020 File:Heroism and murder in one act by efirende.png.jpg File:Throne of shadow by efirende.png File:Coltaine rides out 2 by slaine69.jpg File:Please come back by meonika.jpg File:Spite and Envy - December by Shadaan.jpg File:'Debt in Blood' by Spindrift.jpg File:Throne of Shadow by Shadaan.jpg File:Icarium's Wrath by slaine69.jpeg File:Lostara yil and pearl by dejan delic.jpg File:Assassin by slaine69.jpg File:Into Shadow by Corporal Nobbs.jpg File:Oponn by meesteradam.jpg File:Darujhistan scuffle by slaine69.jpg File:Yedan derryg by dejan delic.jpg File:Apsalar by Kremena Chipilova.jpg File:Picker blend torcs scene 10s by shadaan.jpg File:Apsalar-Kremena Chipilova.jpg File:Brooch 1000.jpg File:Ruthan Gudd by Dejan Delic.jpg File:Tool by Jeanfverreault.jpg File:Beak by Dejan Delic.jpg File:Fiddler 2 by Mr Adam.jpg File:Anomander Rake.jpeg File:Cheers!.jpeg File:Black coral by tsabo6.jpg File:Silchas and Tulas.jpg File:Blacksword Visits by Shadaan and Tinyshiloh.jpg File:Tavore T'amber Kalam fight by Corporal Nobbs.jpg File:'Debt in Blood' by Spindrift.jpg File:Rhulad 'Longest Sword' by Tsabo6.jpg File:The Rent.jpg File:Mekhar by slaine69.jpg File:Silence is raging by junalesca.jpg File:Toc and Tool.png File:Gadrobi Hills.jpg File:Sharenas and Kagamandra by paradanmellow.jpg File:Circle Breaker by Artsed.png File:City of azure fire by artsed-d8wxrup.jpg File:Redmask by Puck.jpg File:Hellian by Dejan Delic.jpg File:Fid-solo by Matt Smith.jpg File:Captain tool and the last unicorn by junalesca.jpg File:Blacksword Visits by Shadaan and Tinyshiloh.jpg File:Imperial_warren.jpg A list of the images which have appeared on the Fan art image of the week feature in 2016 in order of appearance: ''Heroism and murder in one act'' by Efirende - 28th November ''Throne of Shadow'' by Efirende - 21th November ''Coltaine Rides Out'' by Slaine69 - 14th November ''Please Come Back'' by Meonika - 7th November ''Spite and Envy'' by Shadaan - 31st October ''Debt in Blood'' by Spindrift - 24th October ''Throne of Shadow'' by Shadaan - 17th October ''Icarium's Wrath'' by Slaine69 - 10th October ''Lostara Yil and Pearl'' by Dejan Delic - 3rd October ''Assassin'' by Slaine69 - 26th September ''Into Shadow'' by Corporal Nobbs - 18th September ''Oponn'' by meesteradam - 11th September ''Darujhistan Scuffle'' by slaine69 - 4th September ''Yedan Derryg'' by Dejan Delic - 30th August 2016 ''Apsalar portrait'' by Kremena Chipilova - 22nd August 2016 ''Picker and Blend's Torc scene'' by Dolmen aka Shadaan - 14th August 2016 ''Apsalar and Cotillion'' by Kremena Chipilova - 7th August 2016 ''Brooch'' by Araiel - 25th July 2016 ''Ruthan Gudd'' by Dejan Delic - 15 July 2016 ''Tool'' by Jeanfverreault - 7 July 2016 ''Beak'' by Dejan Delic - 1 July 2016 ''Fiddler'' by Mr Adam - 23 June 2016 ''Anomander Rake'' by Paradanmellow - 16 June 2016 ''Hellian and fellow Bonehunters'' by Dolmen - 10 June 2016 ''Black Coral'' by Tsabo6 - 2 June 2016 ''Silchas and Tulas'' by Puck - 26 May 2016 ''Blacksword Visits'' by Shadaan and Tinyshiloh - 12 May 2016 ''Tavore, T'amber and Kalam in Malaz City'' by Corporal Nobbs - 5 May 2016 ''Debt in Blood'' by Spindrift - 28 April 2016 ''Longest Sword'' by Tsabo6 - 21 April 2016 ''The Rent'' by Corporal Nobbs - 14 April 2016 ''Mekhar'' by Slaine69 - 7 April 2016 ''Silence is raging'' by Junalesca - 31 March 2016 ''Toc and Tool'' by Junalesca - 24 March 2016 ''Gadrobi Hills'' by Corporal Nobbs - 17 March 2016 ''Sharenas and Kagamandra'' by Paradanmellow - 10 March 2016 ''Circle Breaker'' by Artsed - 3 March 2016 ''City of azure fire'' by Artsed - 25 February 2016 ''Redmask'' by Puck - 19 February 2016 ''Hellian'' by Dejan Delic - 11 February 2016 ''Fiddler'' by Matt Smith - 04 February 2016 ''Humorous take on Tool riding a unicorn'' by Junalesca - 28 January 2016 ''Blacksword visits'' by Shadaan and Tinyshiloh - 21 January 2016 ''Imperial warren'' by Mister Adam - 14 January 2016 Category:Archives Category:Image of the Week